Why Do I Believe in Angels? Because I Have Three
by Lina Da Echidna
Summary: Roxas is fifteen, single and pregnant. What’s a teen to do? Especially when he’s alone, scared and in pain in a delivery room. One-Shot Mpreg/Akuroku plus others


**Why Do I Believe in Angels? Because I Have Three**

………………

This is a yaoi Mpreg so no likey no read. :3

This is a one-shot that I wrote while writing my philosophy paper XP I was going to put it as three chapters but I don't have time to update it. It basically came from boredom which was the title of it at first. It kept growing and growing but I finally stopped it and cut some scenes out. I sorta edited it but it's still kinda choppy ;

Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Axel/OC, implied Riku/Sora and Demyx/Xaldin

Warnings: MPreg, Boy loves, um…flatbreastfeeding? oO;

Summary:

Roxas is fifteen, single and pregnant. What's a teen to do? Especially when he's alone, scared and in pain in a delivery room.

………………………

Roxas sighed as he debated whether or not to enter the classroom. He had to go in that's for sure. Maybe he should wait a few more minutes.

It was his first day as a sophomore and his first class was chemistry which had a mixture of different grades. Not only that but Axel was in that room. It was all Axel's fault he was in this situation not that the redhead knew what was wrong with him. Stupid cheating asshole.

The blonde was pregnant with the asshole's kid. Roxas didn't want Axel to know about it though, so he's keeping it a secret from everyone. Unfortunately he's around 16 weeks, he was due sometime in January. He would have to spend his pregnancy in school, where everyone is going to see him get bigger and bigger and eventually figure out why. He sighed as he pulled down his black undershirt which was riding up again. His bellybutton was starting to protrude and he hated it, it was so gross. His white school uniform shirt was unbuttoned on the bottom over the baby bump. It wouldn't close anymore. His pants did not fit either so he had stolen a bigger size from Riku's room last time the twins were over.

He took a deep breath as he walked in behind his new teacher. As he walked to his seat he could swear everyone was staring at him. He fidgeted in his seat wishing he could disappear. He grabbed his bag and put it on his lap to hide his belly.

"I'm missing the role call sheet so I'm going to my office. I'll be right back." His teacher droned as he left the room. The idiot.

"Hey, Roxas!" Demyx poked his back right as the teacher's feet left the room.

Roxas smiled as he turned around, "Hey."

"Where were you all summer?" the older blonde asked, "I barely saw you around."

"At home," Roxas nervously answered, "Didn't feel like going out so I just stayed home being a couch potato."

"You must have been some couch potato," Axel spoke up, "You've gained weight and I know how much you normally eat and still stay thin."

"Axel!" Demyx glared, "You don't tell people they're fat!"

Roxas laughed nervously, "It's okay Demyx. Riku and Sora told me the same thing a billion times over the summer."

"Hmm..your face is fuller," Demyx pointed out staring at the other blonde.

"So how have you guys been?" Roxas asked trying to change the subject. He reached up touching his cheeks unconsciously.

"Well me and Din Din went to Vegas for a month!" Demyx smiled, "It was awesome but yea we've been the same!"

"I have him as my English teacher," Roxas pointed out, "For fifth period."

"We got him next," Axel groaned, "English so early!"

"What have you been up to?" Demyx asked, "I didn't see you that much either."

"You were gone most of the summer Dem," Axel rolled his eyes.

"I was going to ask you about the brunette I saw hanging on your arm at the beach last Friday," Demyx frowned, "Don't tell me you decided to fuck the whole city again."

"Fuck off Demyx," Axel glared, "His name's Art. I've been going out with him for three months."

Roxas mood dropped. Axel had moved on already? If the two were going out for three months than Axel started dating him a few weeks after they broke up. He turned around in his seat as the teacher came back in.

Behind him Demyx noticed the boy's dejected aura. He didn't understand why the two broke up. They both were depressed afterwards so they still obviously cared for each other. Axel told him they were going to be just friends but Demyx knew that would be hard for the both of them.

When the bell rang, Roxas shoved his stuff into his bag angrily. Stupid Axel and Art. Why did they get to be happy while he was stuck alone and pregnant. Not fair. He walked to his locker slamming it closed after he was done. He looked at Sora who was silently putting away his stuff next to him.

"What?" Roxas asked angrily as the other twin glanced at him.

"Nothing," Sora answered, "I just noticed you were in one of your moods so I didn't want to bother you."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You're so retarded, Sora"

Sora was the only one who knew besides Roxas. Besides Riku that is but Roxas didn't know Riku knew since Sora told him. The brunette was the one who first suspected that his brother was pregnant. He knew Roxas never told Axel he was a bearer so they had to have had some unprotected sex.

"Axel moved on," Roxas sighed, "He's been with some guy named Art for around three months."

"Axel's an idiot," Sora said his nose scrunched up.

"You should tell him before it's too late," Sora continued as they got to their room, "It's going to be harder for you two to adjust the longer you wait."

"He doesn't have to know anything. I don't want him to be near my baby," Roxas snapped, "He's not the father anymore, it doesn't have a father."

"Roxas don't be stupid," Sora said, "You can't raise it by yourself. Mom is too busy trying to earn enough money as it is."

Roxas silently entered the room and sat down staring out the window. Sora sighed as he sat down next to him. He didn't mean to get his brother moody again.

……………………..

That lunch everyone stared at the blonde. "Ick!" Demyx cried out. "It's good!" Roxas protested. No one else in the room dared to try the lunch lady's special. It was just a blob of…stuff.

"You enjoy your…stuff," Axel said as he took out a big wrapped lunch box from his bag, "I brought everyone else some sushi."

Sora squealed as he grabbed some. Roxas whined as he saw everyone eating it happily. "I was just kidding Rox," Axel said hearing the blonde, "You can have some, too"

"I can't…" Roxas muttered unhappily. "Here Roxas! The doctor said these were okay." Sora said handing over a California roll.

"It's not the same," Roxas pouted taking some.

"How come your doctor doesn't let you eat sushi?" Demyx asked confused.

"He's on some special diet now. He was too skinny before" Sora said, "Something about gaining 20 pounds before some date."

Roxas hoped they wouldn't ask more questions. He was never happier of seeing someone come up to Axel than that moment.

"Oh, guys," Axel smiled up, "This is Art, my boyfriend."

And there went Roxas' happy moment. Roxas shoved rolls into his mouth unhappily as everyone else introduced themselves.

"The pig over there is Roxas," Sora said pointed at his twin. Said pig glared over and was about to grab a tuna roll when his hand was slapped away.

"You can't eat that," Marluxia frowned. Roxas smiled sheepishly before grabbing another roll. Crap did he know? Crap.

…………………..

Roxas groaned. People kept looking at him weirdly. He glared back at the other teens as he shoved his sweater on his lap. It was the middle of November and now he was 7 months. Okay he knew he was ginourmous but why did they have to stare.

"Hey Roxas," Demyx poking his back again. The blonde always sat behind him in his classes, including this last period.

Roxas turned around. He noticed the redhead duck behind his book. The redhead had been staring at him too. The older teen had been avoiding the blonde like he had the plague. Roxas knew Axel suspected something. He should with the rumors going around the school, but the younger teen isn't going to confirm anything to anyone including the stupid father.

"Yea?"

"Since you weren't at lunch today you didn't hear of our plans!" Demyx said, "We are going the boardwalk since its Friday and stuff. Wanna go?"

"Sure" Roxas said, "What time are we going? I have a doctor appointment at 3."

Axel flinched behind his book.

"Well we're picking up your brother around five-ish since he mentioned going to your appointment," Demyx said.

"Kay."

…………….

"Aren't you excited, Roxas!" Sora squealed as he bounced in the backseat.

"Sora, you act as if you're the one having the baby," Avila, their mother, said as she drove to the medical center.

"Well Sorry! But it's so exciting finally getting to know what the baby is!" Sora said, "See Rox! You should have told Mum earlier so we could have known earlier!"

"I know, you told me a billion times," Roxas sighed rubbing the side of his belly. He hadn't been able to get an ultrasound yet because he couldn't afford it. He recently told his mother since she started asking questions. She hadn't reacted when Roxas when he first told her about the baby but it eventually hit her. Roxas had thought she would have been angry or worried or reacted badly but she just accepted it. She said it was God's apology for taking their father's life earlier that year. She automatically called the office to make an appointment after finding out he never went to get an ultrasound.

"You probably have twins in there," Sora laughed, "You're so huge!"

"Sora!" Roxas whined, "Don't be mean! That's such a scary thought!"

"Yea don't jinx it Sora," Avila said.

In the waiting room, Roxas was so nervous. Sora on the other hand was like a child on sugar. He was so excited Roxas thought that the chair he was on would break.

"Roxas?"

Sora squealed as they were taken to the room. Roxas answered some questions as he sat down a little distracted. He was nervous. He wanted a little girl. But a little boy would be easier. Why does he have to be thinking about this at 15 years? Stupid Axel.

Sora poked his belly as he pulled his shirt up. Stupid Sora.

"Roxas, You've gone over the weight you should be." His doctor said checking her list, "You got to cut down on the food you eat."

Roxas inwardly rolled his eyes; First, they tell him he needs to gain weight and now they are telling him he gained too much weight. Can't they make up their minds? He shivered as the gel hit his belly. He frowned as he looked up at the screen but only to see Sora's hair.

"Sora! Move out of the way!" His mother scolded.

"I wanna see!" Sora pouted. He moved behind Roxas but his head was leaned forward on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas rolled his eyes as his twin's eyes grew at the screen. His doctor started pointed things out and suddenly stopped.

"Hey! I was right!" Sora squealed, "Twins!"

Roxas mouth dropped. Oh hell no.

"It seems you inherited the twin gene." His mom said cheerfully.

Roxas drowned out what his doctor was saying. Twins? He was having twins? He was going to not only get huge but twice as huge? How was he supposed to walk? How is he supposed to take care of twins by himself? Stupid Axel.

"What are they?" Sora asked cutting Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Hmm...this one is a boy, and this one is…also a boy," his doctor answered.

Two boys? Roxas sighed. Kill him now. He hoped he wasn't caring a child like Sora. He probably was considering the way the way one of them kicked so much. He felt sorry for the other one.

'Hmm…I wonder if Sora ever annoyed or kicked me when we were in the womb.' Roxas wondered as he walked out the office. He glanced at his brother who was squealing over the snapshots.

"I so gotta show these to Riku!" Sora pouted, "Please Roxas! He's practically family!"

"Future family," his mother said making Sora pause as he was putting on his seatbelt.

"Mum…" he blushed.

"Fine," Roxas sighed, "Just him though, now let me see those photos."

He couldn't believe these were his babies. As much as he wanted to hate them for ruining his life, he just couldn't. He smiled as he stared at their faces. His babies. How he loved them already. He hated to keep them fatherless but Axel doesn't deserve them. He hoped they would look more like himself than the redhead.

"Oh my god!" Sora squeaked suddenly, "It's three thirty! Hurry Mum!"

When they got home, Sora rushed in to change. "So not fair," Roxas thought. He couldn't rush up the stairs or anywhere for that matter. He got to his room panting. He so hated his body at the moment.

"What to wear?" Roxas thought looking in his closet. He didn't have much to wear now. He grabbed a blue white turtleneck and slipped it on over his twins. He patted his belly before pulling on some blue overalls over it. It hid his belly somewhat. Not as much as it did though. He grabbed a blue and green stripped scarf and hat as he went out the door. He had heard Sora yelling at him to hurry up. He sighed as he went down the damn stairs…and slipped on his butt. He growled up at the ceiling. Stupid Axel.

……………

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Roxas pouted when he reached Axel's car. The redhead was in the driver's seat with Demyx in the passenger seat. Riku and Sora were in the back. Unfortunately Axel's back seat only fit two.

"You mean fit?" Sora giggled when Roxas glared at him, "Sorry fatty you're too slow!"

"Sora, stop being mean to your brother," Riku said picking Sora onto his lap and hugging him. The brunette squealed and bounced on Riku's lap. Roxas rolled his eyes at the hyper teen. He was so not jealous.

"Wait," Demyx said getting out of his seat and going to the back, "It's too uncomfortable for you to be back there."

Axel glared at some little boy who happened to be near the car. Stupid Demyx.

Roxas plopped into the seat and pulled the belt over him. He ignored Axel's very obvious stare as he placed his arms over his belly.

Roxas stared out the window as they drove to the beach. The thought of twins still hadn't left his mind. Two little boys. He smiled as he rubbed his belly. He wondered if some of the movement going on inside him was the two fighting or something.

Suddenly, Demyx and Sora started giggling and squealing over something. They were talking in very loud whispers.

"Shut up!" Riku hissed glancing at Roxas. The blonde frowned as he looked back.

"Sora!" Roxas cried when he saw the photos in his twins hands, "You said Riku, not Demyx!"

"But Demyx was back here and-"

"Come on Roxas, I already knew," Demyx said, "…sorta."

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked confused glancing back.

"Nothing!" Roxas hissed and glared at those in the back seat.

"Bull!" Axel glared at everyone threw the rearview mirror, "Everyone is this car knows something that I don't."

"It's none of your fucking business, Axel! It's my fucking life!" Roxas growled.

"Well sorry!" Axel frowned, "I see you're in one of your bitchy moods!"

"Hey! Look we're here!" Demyx laughed nervously, "There's a parking spot!"

Roxas glared at Axel as they left the car. He was so not going to know his boys.

'I don't know why I am here! I can't even ride anything!' Roxas huffed.

"I'm going to find me some food," Roxas mumbled as he walked away.

"Remember Roxie!" Sora yelled, "The doctor said you went over your weight limit!"

"No shit." Axel muttered before he took out his cell and walked away.

"I don't think that counts anymore Sora," Riku said, "not with the new news."

"Oh, right!"

………………..

Roxas sighed. Nothing to do here when you're pregnant and alone. He suddenly smirked as he saw a certain redhead. Or maybe there is.

Axel and his _boyfriend_ were currently making out. Roxas took out his cell and called Axel's number. He giggled as Axel took out his phone glaring at it. Roxas hung up. He called again as the two were about to latch lips.

"What?!" Axel growled.

"Geeze Axel," Roxas replied pouting even though the redhead couldn't see him, "I was just wondering what way the bathroom was."

"How would I know?" Axel growled, "I don't even know where you are!"

"Oh hee hee, sorry," Roxas giggled before looking around, "I'm near the ferris wheel."

"…there's one right next to it on the left." Axel muttered.

"Oh! Now I see it!" Roxas smirked, "Thank u _Bear_," He made sure to say that loud enough before hanging up.

"Bear?" he heard Art say. Roxas smirked before walking away.

"You two feel like ice cream?" Roxas asked patting his belly.

He bumped into Axel after getting his ice-cream where he had some interesting conversation.

"Oh, hi Axel." Roxas smiled up. The redhead raised an eyebrow. "The girl over at the ice cream was trying to get your attention. She said she met you at some party and that you'd remember." Roxas grinned, "She gave me free ice cream in exchange for your number!"

Art glared up at his boyfriend. "Um, Sora's calling me so yea bye bye." Roxas waved before leaving ignoring Axel's glare. How he loved to torture the redhead.

………………..

The group gathered at Axel's car. Sora counted them all. "One, two, three, four, five, six," he counted off, "Where's Axel?"

"Did you just count me as three people?" Roxas glared at his brother.

"Well there are three of you," Demyx squealed. Roxas glared as Axel came into view.

……………………

Roxas snuggled into his bed. He was so tired and his babies were calm tonight. He usually only got his sleep time during nap during the day. He had spent most of his weekends sleeping and getting up and then falling asleep again.

'Finally some rest,' he thought as he drifted off, his belly peaking out through his pajamas.

…………………..

"Oh no," Sora pouted as he dumped everything in his bag. He counted the pictures again. Crap he was missing one. Maybe Riku has it. Or Demyx. Sora nervously made a mental note to call the two the next day. He was so dead.

…………………..

Axel groaned as he buried his head into his hands. He was sitting on his bed staring at a small paper. He had found it in the back of his car. He knew it was Roxas'. He tried to deny it once he suspected the teen was pregnant but now he had his proof.

"Fuck." he sighed, "Why twins?"

He was hurt that Roxas wouldn't tell him. Wasn't he the father? Aren't those his little boys? Maybe they aren't. Whatever, he wasn't going to mention it unless the blonde told him. He couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face as he stared at the small faces. He just couldn't believe it.

…………………………..

If people didn't stare at him before they did now. Roxas was around 8 months and he was huge. He felt like he was a bowling ball. He was so glad Christmas break started after today. He didn't think his feet could handle walking around so much. He sometimes wondered if he still had feet since he couldn't see them while standing.

"Come on Roxas!" Sora whined, "You're so slow!"

Roxas sighed as he waddled down the hall after Sora. He noticed they weren't going to the lunch room.

"Sora?"  
"Here we are!" Sora announced walking into the room.

Roxas mouth dropped to the floor as everyone shouted surprise.

"You threw a baby shower for me?"

"Yup!" Marluxia smiled, "and Sora didn't tell us. We kinda figured it out a long time ago."

"Yea I only told them your carrying twins!" Sora laughed.

Roxas smiled as he sat down. He looked around at his friends as they all tried to rub his belly at the same time. It hurt that Axel wasn't in the room but he should have expected it. The redhead had been avoiding him even more since the time they went to the boardwalk. Art was here although the two had broken up a few days after said trip. Roxas had the desire to find out why but he figured it wasn't his place.

"Who wants to guess how many sheets of toilet paper takes to wrap around him?!" Kairi shouted holding up a roll of paper.

"50!" Someone shouted.

Roxas glared at Demyx, "I am NOT that big!"

……………………….

"All your presents are at home," Sora said after the small party.

"I don't know if you know but Axel knows you're pregnant." Sora sighed eyeing his silent brother, "He's the one who suggested on taking your presents home. So he called Mum and the two took them."

"Oh." Roxas sighed, "I was wondering where he was."

Roxas couldn't help smiling a bit as he ate his fifth slice of cake. He frowned as a bit fell off and hit his belly.

……………………..

When Roxas got home, he was surprised to see his room changed. Apparently his mom and Axel turned it into a nursery. He smiled as he ran his hands around the two cribs. He smiled as he read the tag hanging on them. Stupid Axel.

"It's beautiful," Sora said poking his head in the room.

"Yea."

"I think you and Axel need to talk." Sora said.

"I don't know, Sora." Roxas sighed. He was touched by the redhead's actions but he didn't want to forgive him for what he did.

"Well, you know me and Riku are here for you. And Mum." Sora added, "Well and all your friends."

"I know Sora," Roxas grinned, "I'm blessed with all this support. I just don't think the twins would be happy with a gang load of people as their father. I'll talk to Axel when I'm ready."

…………………………….

A week later, Roxas found himself alone with Axel in Axel's apartment. Everyone was away on vacation or visiting family. His mum left to his grandma's and Sora was with Riku a few hours away. Roxas didn't like being by himself anymore since he had started having small contractions. His Mum said it was natural to get them a month before the birth. So he called Axel and asked him if he could stay with him today.

Roxas settled into the couch sighing. He hurt everywhere and he had to admit scared.

"You alright?" Axel asked from the kitchen. He walked in with a plate. He smiled at the sight of the blonde laying down on the couch.

"Fine, Axel," Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm just sitting on the couch. Nothing is going to happen to me. Although I can fall off, you need to get a fatter couch."

Axel smiled sheepishly as he handed the younger teen a sandwich. He blinked as Roxas practically swallowed it whole.

"I guess that small sandwich is nothing to you three," Axel sighed, "You want another? A drink? You can lay on my bed if you want. "

"Axel!" Roxas glared, "I'm fine. Stop fussing over me."

Axel sighed again before sitting on the other end of the couch placing the blonde's feet on his lap.

"Sorry," Axel said rubbing them, "I'm just scared you're going to pop or something."

"You and me both. That feels nice," Roxas moaned. Poor feet were killing him. He wore shoes that were normally 2 sizes too big now.

"Do you always dress like this?" Axel couldn't help but ask. The blonde was dressed in huge white t-shirt and grey sweats. Over that he had a fluffy blue robe.

"Basically. I need all the comfort I need." Roxas grinned as he wiggled his toes.

"Um…thanks for the nursery. I never got to thank you for it."

The two were silent, besides the small moans that came from the blonde, as Axel moved from the blonde's feet to his back.

"Hey Rox?" Axel spoke up biting his lip.

Roxas opened his eyes.

"Are they mine?"

Roxas slipped his feet back to the floor before turning away and shrugging. He walked to the window and looked out.

"Roxas…I need to know."

"Why? You weren't there when I needed you, Axel."

"I made one stupid mistake and I lost everything I loved. I can't stand it anymore." Axel replied, "I told you what had happened Roxas. You're the one who overreacted! I never wanted to let you go, you're the one who broke things off."

"I was already two months pregnant, Axel!" Roxas snapped, "Sorry that I felt horrible walking in on my boyfriend making out with some other chick."

"So they are mine," Axel smiled weakly.

"No," Roxas glared, "they have no father."

"Roxas, I was drunk." Axel said getting up from the couch, "I stopped drinking because of that one accident."

Roxas glared out the window with tear-filled eyes. Stupid Axel.

"Roxas, I told you I was sorry. I regret what happened. I just want you back. I don't care that you're pregnant. I'll take the twins if it means having you back."

The younger teen dropped his face in his hands sobbing, "Don't Axel."

"Roxas please," Axel nuzzled the blonde locks as he took the distressed teen in his arms. The blonde clung to the red hair and Axel winced as they were pulled on every now and then. He frowned as he looked down and noticed the teen was panting, eyes closed as if in pain.

"Roxas?!" Axel pulled the hands out of his hair and grabbed the smaller face in his hands, "Whats wrong?"

"It hurts," Roxas cried out clutching his belly, his heart racing. He gasped as another wave of pain hit him.

"Fuck." Axel panicked looking around for his cell. He remembered he left it on the table with his keys. Keys. His car. He had to get the blonde to the hospital.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital," Axel reached down and picked Roxas up, "Holy hell, your heavy."

"Idiot," Roxas laughed wincing, "I do have two babies in me."

Axel smiled as he walked as fast as he could to his car. Once he strapped Roxas in, who told him there was no need, he drove off to the hospital.

"Axel," Roxas gasped, "The hospital is the one right of the freeway next to the mall."

"What? You mean I can't take you to any?"

"I picked that hospital for a reason, Axel!"

"But there's one closer,"

"Axel!"

"Okay Okay"

After a huge delay in the freeway, Axel finally got to the right hospital. He was a little angry that the blonde's water broke in his car. Those little brats are so going to get their first scolding once they were born.

"Axel!"

"Hold on, first this street has a hospital on every corner and now it has a billion parking areas."

"That one!" Roxas growled in pain as he pointed at the right one.

…………………………

Roxas sighed as he finally got the comfort of a bed. After the parking incident, the hospital had been waiting for them with a wheelchair and wheeled the blonde away as the redhead parked. Unfortunately, Axel got lost again. He said it wasn't his fault there were hospitals on both sides of his which shared the parking area. Afterwards Axel was stuck filling out some papers and then was taken away by some nurses.

Roxas frowned as his doctor started prodding around between his legs. He told some number to some nurse but Roxas didn't pay attention as he was being hooked up to something that kept track of the babies' heartbeats. The blonde wondered what happened to Axel. Roxas didn't want to be alone right 

now. He tried to stop the pain in his heart as he stared at the clock. He's alone, scared and in pain in a delivery room.

And at that thought Axel finally came stumbling into the room. Roxas could stand it, he started laughing at the appearance of the redhead. He was dressed in oversized scrubs, his feet covered in plastic and his hair was pulled back into a blue plastic hat. Oh and he had a face mask too.

"Man, this place is strict when it comes to clean." Axel muttered as he came to Roxas side, "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," Roxas replied miserably, "I'm never going to have a dick near me again."

"Don't scare me like that," Axel pouted. He got a glare in return.

Axel brushed back his hair. "Isn't there supposed to be something to make it less painful?"

"What about that huge shot thing?" Axel asked.

Roxas scrunched up his face, "I'd rather hurt than have that huge thing up my back. And I want a drug free birth."

The older teen looked up at the clock. It was around 7:50 when Roxas came to his house. Now it was around 9:30. The redhead frowned as the nurses left the two alone for awhile.

"Why are they leaving?" Axel frowned.

"Relax, Axel. Just cause I'm in labor doesn't mean the babies are going to come out right now."

"Geeze, I thought you were about to give labor in my car."

"I thought I was going to deliver in your house," Roxas laughed.

"Fuck, Roxas. I'm scared." Axel sighed rubbing the teen's belly which was swollen and marred in angry purple and red veins.

Roxas clung onto Axel's other hand, "How do you think I feel? I'm alone with no one to help me. I want my mother here, Axel."

"Shh...I'm here Rox. You're not alone." Axel comforted the teen.

"Thanks Axel, this means a lot. But can you call your grandma? Please, I want someone here that's been through this."

The redhead nodded and reached over to the hospital phone and dialed his grandmother.

"Hey Gram Gram," Axel greeted his grandma, "Um…I know this is going to sound strange but remember Roxas?"

"...yea him. Yes I know I'm an idiot for letting him go."

Roxas smiled at that.

"Look, I got him pregnant and-"

Axel rolled his eyes and smirked over to Roxas. "She's giving me the talk," he mouthed to him.

"How far along is he? Bloody hell, Gram that's why I'm calling you. See, Roxas is in labor and I'm the only one here with him and he's wants you here."

"His mom is out of town visiting his grandma. We called her already but she's not going to be here on time."

"Kay-Gra—Okay. The hospital?" Axel groaned, "Here talk to the patient."

Axel passed the phone to Roxas.

"Hey Grams," Roxas said weakly, "Horrible. Yea he is an ass for doing this to me. I'm at the Queen of the Valley. Yea that one. Kay I'll see you. Love you too."

Roxas handed the phone back.

"Can you call Sora?" Roxas asked, "He's going to hate me for having the babies without him here."

Sure enough, Sora started yelling at Roxas and then telling him not to give birth until he got there. Then Axel yelled at Sora for being selfish and inconsiderate. Which resulted in Riku yelling at Axel. After they all finished scolding each other, Roxas asked Sora to bring the bag he had packed in his room.

Axel stared at the clock. It was 10:30 already. Maybe it was a false alarm. Roxas was a month early. He was about to voice his thoughts when he felt the hand in his palm dig into his.

"Fuck Axel," Roxas whined his eyes closed, "The pains are coming faster and it hurts! I'm scared Axel!"

"Want me to call the nurses?" Axel frowned as he pushed the damp hair from the blue eyes. He pushed the button for the nurse. Roxas nodded a little slow. He felt so clammy and shaky.

Axel looked up to see the poor teen's doctor come in. Axel looked away from Roxas' bottom as the doctor began prodding it with stuff.

'This is so weird,' Axel thought. Roxas laughed at Axel's face but sucked in air as another wave of pain hit him.

"Don't hold your breath sweetie,"

Axel blinked as he looked up. "Grams?"

"I was doing some shopping at the mall nearby when you called me sweetie," Grams smiled as she walked to the other end of the bed. She was dressed exactly as the other redhead. She held up two sets of blankets. One blue and the other green. One with a cow and the other with a turtle.

"They're cute." Roxas smiled, "Thank you."

"How are you doing Sweetie?"

"Like my butt is exploding," Roxas said miserably. He clenched his eyes closed in pain. Axel immediately moved to comfort him.

Grams smiled, "I can't believe I'm going to be a great grandmother already. Axel, you naughty boy. What were you doing having unprotected sex."

"It's not like I knew he was a bearer." Axel pouted.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"Actually they're two boys," Axel said proudly. Roxas groaned in pain and suddenly heaved and threw up.

"Fuck Rox." Axel cleaned the blonde up with a wet sheet his grandma handed him. Roxas moaned in pain.

"I don't think I can take this pain," the blonde whimpered.

"Can't you give him that shot?" Axel asked the nurse.

"It's too late now." Was the reply.

"What do you mean it's too late? He's in fucking pain." Axel snapped.

"Axel. Calm down. It'll slow it down or affect the babies." His grandmother said.

Axel frowned at the nurse as she set up an IV. Damn woman wasn't in pain how would she like it if she was the one in bed.

Axel sighed as he checked the clock again. His grandmother handed him a cup of water. Roxas was asleep. Whatever was in that IV caused him to doze off but he kept being awaken by the pain. Last time the blonde awoke, he threatened to cut off Axel's member. Stupid penis.

He glanced at the clock. It was 1 in the morning. He drank a bit of water and put it down as he felt two eyes staring at him. He smiled as he ruffled the wet blonde locks.

"The doctor said it won't be long," he told him. He grabbed an ice-cube from the tray a nurse handed him earlier. "Thirsty?"

Roxas nodded as he sucked on it. It felt so nice and cool. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before the pattern of pain changed. He cried out as the pain kept coming with no break. Axel hushed him as Grams wiped the sweat of his forehead.

The doctor came in and check the teen again, "Okay, Roxas. You're fully dilated. You ready to give birth?"

Roxas cried out in pain as reply.

His head was swimming in pain. Everyone's voices merged together.

"Breathe…breathe...push…push…"

He couldn't stand it. His back was killing him and he felt like his whole body was on fire. It felt like someone was pulling and twisting his insides out.

Axel was freaking out a bit. The blonde sounded like he was being killed. The screams were killing Axel. The blonde's face was scrunched up in pain and his fist had almost smacked into Axel's face more than once. He flinched whenever the glossy blue eyes glared up at him.

"Shh, Rox," Axel nervously comforted him, "You gotta breath and push."

"I can't anymore" Roxas whimpered as he fell back on the bed.

"Push." His doctor commanded.

"I can't!"

"Keep going!"

"I'm tired!" Roxas screamed frustrated.  
"Come on hunny, you got to do this. You're so close." Grams said as her grandson wiped the sweat off the smaller teen's forehead.

"Let him rest for a bit," the doctor said, "After that the first child is coming out."

"The first?" Roxas panted out, "It feels like they're both trying to get out at the same time."

After a few minutes the screaming returned. Suddenly, Roxas gasped and collapsed on the bed. A new voice cried out into the air. Axel stared at the bloody mucousy ball that was his son.

"Holy shit," Axel squeaked out. The nurse cleaned the child off as the doctor clamped the cord. Roxas was lying on the bed panting, eyes closed. The doctor check to see if he was unconscious as the nurse handed Axel the child. The redhead only stared at the child with wide eyes. Roxas looked over at them through tired eyes. The nurse turned to the doctor as he moved to check over things.

………………………….

"He's only a child himself. What's wrong with kid's these days?" she asked as if Roxas wasn't near her. He frowned but decided to ignore her. Too tired to deal with it. He moaned a bit as his doctor said the next child will come in a few minutes.

Axel, however, was still staring down at his boy. On top of his small head, was a small thin layer of red hair. His eye's was closed and Axel couldn't help but laugh at the he resembled the blonde on the bed who also had his eyes closed. Under his eyes was a small mole right on his cheek.

"Holy shit," Axel repeated. He handed the child to his grandma before falling on the floor unconscious.

……………………….

Roxas sighed as he closed his eyes. It's all over. The hours of hell that those two put him through. He sunk into a deep sleep as he was being cleaned up.

Axel opened his eyes as his grandma came back in with the bundles in her arm.

"The older one weighs 7.5 lbs while the younger one is exactly 7." she said, "Seems someone was stealing all the nutrients in the womb."

Axel smiled as she laid them down on their cribs.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when the first one was born,"

Axel laughed nervously as his grandma put the newborns in his arms. He smiled down at the sleeping faces. They can get away with the mess in his car just this one time.

"I'm a daddy!" he announced happily and grinned at the cell phone his grandma was holding. He stayed like that until all three cell phones had the moment captured.

His grandma took the older one and rocked him as he started to whimper.

"The older one has hair as red as yours. The younger one has hair that's a more gingery color." Grams explained, "They both have that mole you have on your cheek."

"Yea, if they try to get tattoos to cover it up, I'll kill them." Axel smirked as he hugged his younger son closer to him.

He frowned at the nurse as she came to take them away to feed them. What if they dropped them or feed them the wrong things?

"Quit being so protective," his grandma scolded him.

He sighed and went over to the knocked out blonde. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed his nose. His eyes widened as two blue eyes stared up at him smiling.

"You missed half of the party," Roxas smirked.

"Sorry," Axel frowned, "I promised I was going to be here and I ruined that."

"It's okay, It wasn't your fault." Roxas shrugged.

"You should have seen the laughing fit he got into when he saw you go down," Grams smirked.

"Where's my babies?" Roxas asked looking around.

"They took them to feed them," Axel frowned, "Something to clear the stuff from their throats."

At that moment, Sora barged into the room.

"No! We're too late!" he cried out. Riku rolled his eyes as he placed a small vase with balloons down.

"Congrats," he said as he hugged Axel.

"Thanks,"

"Riku! See, maybe if you didn't get lost we would have made it on time!"

"You got lost in the sea of hospitals and parking spaces too?" Axel smirked as Riku nodded.

Sora placed the bag he was carrying on the counter, "So where are the babies?"

He squealed as the nurse brought them in the room.

"Poor things," Roxas thought as everyone fussed over them. Axel was threatening the group if they hurt the twins in anyway. Roxas rolled his eyes and a nurse brought him a sandwich and juice. He thought it was the smallest thing in the world.

"Sora! If your drop them, I'm going to make you have sex with Axel until your pregnant and replace it. See how you like giving birth!" Roxas growled as Sora held the younger one bouncing with excitement.

…………………………..

Roxas dressed himself in jeans and a hoodie. It was too early to choose clothes. He yawned as he grabbed diapers, wipes, bottles, milk packets, extra clothes and blankets. Missing anything? He glanced at the baby bag before grabbing some burp cloths and bibs. Riku had called him saying he and Sora were going to be over in fifteen minutes to pick him up. Sora had been staying over at Riku's since he was lagging behind class from lack of sleep. That had been the excuse at first and it has been three months. They don't usually wake up in the night crying anymore.

He walked over to the cribs and yawned again as he pulled on their small shoes. He grabbed the older one and he smiled as two green eyes peered up at him.

"Hey beautiful," he cooed, "Ready to go to daddys?"

The child smiled. "Gah," he answered.

Roxas kissed his forehead before putting him in his carrier. He did the same with the other who was still asleep.

"Lazy little one," he smiled. This one slept and cried most of the time. He was blessed with only one crybaby. The older one slept and ate. Sora got along with the loud one more. Wonder why.

Roxas yawned before grabbing some books and placing them in his bag. He laid down on his bed as he waited. He dozed off and woke up with Sora frowning at him.

"How could you fall asleep with them in their carriers all alone?"

"You're so paranoid Sora, nothing is going to happen to them."

Sora stuck his tongue out before grabbing the small blue carrier. Roxas picked blue for the younger one and green for the older. Easier to divide their things that way without forgetting.

Riku greeted them as the two carriers were strapped in the back of his car. At first it was hard to transport the two since they both couldn't be in Axel's small car at once. They decided to split them into Axel and Riku's car with one of the teen twins with them in the back. Now Axel had traded in his sports car for a more baby convenient car. Roxas still felt that Axel missed his old car but the redhead insisted it was okay.

The green-eyed baby scrunched up his face as sunlight hit it.

Roxas frowned before grabbing a thin blanket and draping it over the carriers handle to block the light. He did the same to the other one.

When they reached the apartment, Axel was waiting outside still in his pajamas.

"How are my little blue and green eyed bears?" he cooed as he stuck his head in the car. The younger one smiled and squealed as Axel kissed him on his belly.

The group entered the older teen's apartment and Riku and Sora went to nap in Axel's bed. The two had awakened early for some church project.

Axel yawned as he watched the two on their donut-shaped pillows.

"How have they been?"

"Their stuffy noses are gone. I checked their temperature a lot but they never reached that high." Roxas frowned, "My mom yelled at me for taking them out so late that night. I wasn't going to miss Demyx's birthday party though. I'm hating myself for not going on the trip with you guys."

"Don't worry, Rox. You didn't miss anything." Axel said waving his arm around, "I kinda wish I stayed with you guys. I missed you."

Roxas smiled as the redhead leaned in to give a small peck on his lips.

At that moment, the younger twin started crying out. Axel moved to pick him up and rocked him. He stopped crying as his face scrunched up. Axel sighed.

"He's pooping."

Roxas laughed. He loved seeing their faces when they pooped. They had the funniest expressions. Sometimes they stuck their tongues out. Roxas grabbed a bottle and shook it as he held the older one who was drooling on his shoulder.

"Ew," he cooed, "You don't drool on mommy's neck."

He sat on the couch as he put the bottle's nipple near his mouth. He rubbed it against the child's mouth until he started sucking on it.

"Diaper duty!" Axel exclaimed as he put the baby on the blanket on the floor. Roxas sighed. The bad thing about Daddy's house? Cold wipes. No wipey warmer here.

Axel flinched as the baby cried and shrieked as if someone was killing him.

"Come on you little drama king," Axel pouted, "I don't see any tears. Where are the tears?"

The teen parents switched twins. Axel putting one on his shoulder ready to burp him while Roxas unzipped and unbuttoned his shirt to feed the other.

"Picky little brat," Roxas said poking the now smiling child as he laid on the couch.

"My mom got on my case one day because she said I'm not supposed to eat heavy food while I'm still breast feeding."

"I didn't know that," Axel said as he watched his son latch onto his boyfriend.

"Neither did I." Roxas shrugged, "She almost killed me last night for eating chili."

…………………………..

Roxas sighed. Why is his mother always right? His son was cranky all day. When his mother came over, he got the biggest lecture in his life. Axel also sighed as he walked around carrying the baby face down. That was the only way he would calm down, by hanging over his father's arms.

His mother had bought the child some gas relief medicine and it calmed him down for a bit. Axel's grandma was in the kitchen cooling down some tea. She said it'll flush out the bad stuff from Roxas' system and the babies'.

Roxas sipped from his mug as she came out and handed Axel a small bottle.

The baby started to cry again and moved his face away from the bottle.

"He doesn't like bottles," Roxas said frustrated.

"Come on, blue-eyes." Axel prodded rocking his arms back and forth. They sighed in relief a few minutes later as he finally started to drink.

Roxas' mom came in the room with the other baby. He was giggling staring at his brother as if he was the most entertaining thing in the world.

"Laughing at your brother's misery?" Roxas smiled poking his son's cheek. He got a saliva bubble in response.

"Aw, come on. Don't do that." Axel pouted as he took the bottle away to wipe the small mouth, "He spit some out."

"He drank most of it." His grandma said as she took the bottle.

"Why don't you bathe him?" Riku asked as he grabbed the child and burped him, "Don't they knock out after baths?"

"I got some of that lavender baby shampoo." Axel said, "It makes me sleepy when I use it."

"You use baby shampoo?" Sora laughed from his seat on the floor.

Axel stuck his tongue out. He took his other son from his boyfriend's mother and sat down next to Roxas.

"Hey cutie," Roxas cooed kissing his son's cheeks, making him laugh.

"Thank god you only breastfeed one!" Axel sighed, "I would be dying if they both were cranky."

"I wish I could bottle feed both of them!" Roxas sighed, "But he'd rather starve than drink from a bottle."

"I'll go get their water ready," his mother said as she walked to the kitchen. Axel had two deep sinks perfect for bathing them.

Riku flinched as a high cry rose from the baby right next to his ear.

"He probably heard the water," Roxas frowned, "I swear you dramatized the poor baby, Axel!"

"I still cannot believe you burned the child, Axel!" Grams frowned from her seat, "You always check the water before putting them in it."

Axel raised his arms in defense, "I did! It didn't seem that hot!"

"The child is delicate, Axel! What seems hot to you isn't to the baby. You got to take care of your kids, Axel! If you don't want them, give them to me." The elderly lady scolded.

Axel rolled his eyes before taking the child from Riku and hugging him, "Why would I give my little ones away?"

"I'll take one," Sora said grinning from the floor. Riku threw the burp cloth at the brunette.

"The water's ready!" Avila announced from the kitchen.

The new parents walked into the kitchen, one baby looking at his brother who was screaming his head off.

Grams frowned as she entered eyeing dirty bottles on the counter. She usually comes and cleans them after work. Her grandson seems to be leaving them so she would clean them.

"Axel," she started, "I am not cleaning another bottle for you again. I better see these washed when I come back tomorrow."

Axel nodded as he took the child's clothes off. He hushed the baby as he started crying alongside his brother.

Roxas sighed as the child screamed. He hadn't noticed that Axel switched the two. Stupid Axel.

"Come on hunny," he cooed, splashing some water around trying to calm him. After a moment the two quieted down, giggling at the bubbles in the water. Finally some quiet. He turned to see his other baby right as Axel squeezed some shampoo. He frowned as the infant fussed and cried softly as Axel massaged the shampoo into his soft hair.

"Here come the tears again," he sighed as Axel rinsed the red locks. Sure enough the baby shrieked into the air.

Roxas lifted the twin in his hands as Riku came in with towels. Wrapping the baby snug into the towel, Roxas walked to Axel's room.

"Watch him," he said pointing to the fussy baby on the bed as the redhead came in with the other. He grabbed two sets of pajamas from his bag along with two diapers and the wipes.

"Ready?" the blonde smirked. The redhead nodded, "Bring it."

The two set on their usual race of dressing the two.

"Ha!" Axel smirked as he put the last sock on the small foot, "I win as always."

Roxas stuck his tongue out, "Your grandma would kill us if she found out we did this."

"Don't remind me," Axel shuttered, "She once yelled at me once on the phone because I told her they were just faking their crying. 'What do they know of faking? Yada yada yada'!

The two brought the half asleep infants out to the living room. Riku was picking up the child's things as Sora waited by the entrance.

"You're leaving?" Roxas asked rocking his blue-eyed baby.

Sora nodded as he gave his nephew a kiss on the cheek.

"They asleep?" Riku asked poking the child's tummy. Axel snorted, "No, they just pretend to be asleep then when you put them down they start fussing again."

………………………..

Axel smiled as he watched Roxas sleep. All three of his angels were asleep on their bed. The twins were sound asleep in their bassinettes.

He sighed contently as he brushed his fingers against the blondes face. He closed his eyes as sleep caught up to him. Next to him blue eyes opened and stared at the sleeping teen.

"Stupid Axel." Roxas smiled as he snuggled into the redhead's body.

………………………..

The End. : O

…………………………

I don't own the characters except for the babies and the random other people who I got their names from names I happened to overhear at the time I wrote this XD

Anyone noticed that the babies don't have names? XD No it's not because I couldn't think of names. They do have names but they are part of another long ficcy I'm writing (this story has nothing to do with the other one…just the same characters in a another world I guess…AU?) and I didn't want to spoil it more than I just did. XP It's also an Mpreg and around 11 chapters long plus the ending is done to but I don't want to post it up yet cause I don't want to tease you people with my lack of updates. I started it like last November when my pregnant cousin came over :3 You have no idea the amount of research I've gone through with that fic. My cousin is probably fed up with my questions XD


End file.
